<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un angel bajo la Mascara by Sakuren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371720">Un angel bajo la Mascara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuren/pseuds/Sakuren'>Sakuren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel! Edward, Angel! OC, Ishbalan Character(s) | Ishvalan Character(s), Kinda, M/M, Maes Hughes Lives, Mayor Character Death is there but not as you may think, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Soul recollection, sometimes OoC Ed but for that reason only</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuren/pseuds/Sakuren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El universo parece ser incapaz de dejar a Edward disfrutar su final feliz<br/>Ciertos acontecimientos durante su viaje al oeste llevan a Ed a cambiar drásticamente sus planes y ahora con una nueva mision en manos, tendra que reparar el daño colateral que dejo su pelea con Padre.</p>
<p>Mientras tanto Mustang en Central investiga una nueva amenaza de un grupo de alquimistas con la ayuda de su equipo y Hughes.</p>
<p>Ambas misiones los unen, complicando la existencia de Ed para mantener sus secretos ocultos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonse Elric/Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Original Character(s), Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola!<br/>A lo mejor alguien reconoce el titulo de Fanfiction, lo cual me sorprenderia porque es una serie que re-moli durante años xD<br/>Pero ahora que andamos en cuarentena (lo se, es un terrible motivo para iniciar una serie pero henos aqui) y mis niveles de estres han aumentado, decidi darle otra oportunidad a la serie y ver a donde me lleva.</p>
<p>Quienes no sepan de la historia, felicidades, tendran varios capitulos por leer.<br/>Si hay algunas partes confusas o que no entiendan, por favor diganme, ahora si que hice lo posible por tratar de leerlo con ojos frescos y arreglar incoherencias en los capitulos, pero hay cosas que uno pierde de vista porque sabes a donde va la historia.</p>
<p>Por si no leyeron las tags, hay Angeles, demonios y otras criaturas en esta historia, sigue dentro del canon de fma brotherhood, pero con un par de giros mios ehhh tambien hay un poco de re-encarnaciones porque #SoyBasica pero solo un poco. Conforme avance la historia cosas tendran sentido, espero, ruego.</p>
<p>¿Sigues leyendo? Ay que amable, ahora si pasa a la historia, ten una galletita.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Era un brillante y soleado, pero frio día a finales de Octubre. Por la ventana se podía observar un panorama cubierto por distintos marrones, naranjas e incluso rojos, todos colores cálidos, siendo esta una ironía pues era la época en que el frio se abría paso en el pequeño Resembool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soltó un largo suspiro que se había estado reservando desde el incómodo momento en que se había levantado de la mesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y pensar que todo había iniciado con esa pequeña carta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–Vaya tontería– soltó con otro suspiro tenso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conociendo a su hermano y tomando en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado desde la discusión, no tardarían mucho en escucharse los pasos sobre las escaleras.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–</span>
  <em>
    <span>E</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>stúpido, estúpido, estúpido</em>– musito para sí mismo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>De no ser porque Winry había comenzado a joder con abrir la carta, tal vez no hubiera respondido de una manera tan exagerada y las cosas no habrían dado un giro inesperado pero "lo hecho, hecho estaba" sabía que tarde o temprano habría de dejarlo en claro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>»–Hermano… –Se podía ver que tanto Winry como Alphonse se encontraban sorprendidos.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>»–No, nada de "hermano", Alphonse. Esta es mi decisión y no pienso declinarla. Mañana en la mañana tomare yo solo un tren a Ciudad Central y es lo último que diré.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Se guardó el sobre dentro del bolsillo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Y con eso se había retirado de la habitación.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La carta ahora estaba abierta de una forma burda sobre la cama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Ya es tiempo"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esa había sido la sentencia en la carta aun sin estar entintada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nada de instrucciones, ni mucho menos más información.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¿Y por eso se había peleado con su familia?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al menos no habían terminado gritándose. . .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unos golpes suaves contra la puerta, insistentes, comenzaron a sonar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El cuerpo de Edward se tensó por un minuto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ya sabias que vendría no entiendo el porqué de tu ansiedad</span>
  </em>
  <span> – se reprochó por tal acto infantil ¡Era solo su hermano! No tenía nada que temer. Él había sobre actuado la situación, pero en sí no había razón para alarmarse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aún no saben nad</span>
  </em>
  <span>a–trató de tranquilizarse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El crujido de la puerta siendo abierta cubrió todo sonido dentro de la habitación de Edward, fue seguido por unos cuantos pasos al frente, y nuevamente el crujido, para finalizar en un suave "clic".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–Deberías pensar en colocar un poco de aceite a la puerta– sugirió Alphonse, tomando eso como una entrada para iniciar una conversación. Ante el aparente silencio de Ed torpemente agrego: –, suena casi tan mal como yo cuando olvidamos comprar el aceite para mi cuerpo. Recuerdas, después de aquella misión en Aquroya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un insípido silencio se hizo presente entre ambos hermanos</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mientras Edward se mantenía sin responder Al paseo nervioso, la mirada, por la habitación. No tenía mucho de haber terminado la remodelación en este cuarto, siendo que Ed había insistido en que su habitación fuera la última en arreglarse, después de todo, su hermano seguía aun preocupado porque él usara su alquimia, lo cual era totalmente irracional siendo que ya habían pasado tres años desde el "día prometido".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alphonse jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero, en algún momento después de reunirse en Resembool después de sus largos viajes al este u oeste, había notado a Edward siendo muy reacio al mencionar cualquier cosa relacionada con la alquimia, eso e incluyendo que cada vez que preguntaban sobre su viaje al Este, Edward parecía omitir ciertos detalles, tardaba mucho en contestar, como si eligiera que cosas podía o no decir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tal como lo había hecho ciertas ocasiones frente al Coronel Mustang o su equipo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eso llego a preocupar tanto a Winry como a la abuela Pinako.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No le habría parecido extraño el que su hermano deseara visitar Central después de todo este tiempo, tres años era un largo tiempo después de todo, pero ese comportamiento tan extraño del que se había hecho propio su hermano, seguía siendo Ed, pero siempre parecía tener la cabeza en un millón de lugares menos en el presente, tan ajeno a su alrededor y era por eso no se sentía muy seguro de dejarlo ir solo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Había demasiados huecos por llenar e incertidumbres que aclarar, y todas solo podían ser respondidas por el mayor Elric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claro que él no tenía ningún derecho de negarle ir, pero, la inseguridad y la preocupación por esa actitud de su hermano no le traían la suficiente confianza, por ello le había dicho que iría con él, pero…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Por qué? –Cuestiono Al algo molesto, su hermano no había tomado ni cinco segundos en responderle– tengo tanto derecho como tú de ir a Central.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Una cálida mano se posó en su hombro. Winry.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yo también voy –dijo está respaldando a Al tanto con sus palabras como con aquella mano, Alphonse no pudo evitar sonreír pero de inmediato esa sonrisa se apagó al ver la mirada de su hermano. No era enojo lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, y eso fue lo que más preocupo a Alphonse. Temor, la pregunta era ¿de qué?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar, Edward le había ganado la palabra.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, ninguno de los dos ira a Central, esto es algo de lo que me debo encargar solo –dijo remarcando la última palabra–. Estarán más seguros aquí.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Estarán más seguros aquí"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y eso era lo que había elevado los temores de los dos rubios menores. Winry podía no estar tan al tanto de las señales que su hermano enviaba a la hora de ocultar cosas pero esa simple oración los había dejado inquietos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estuvo a punto de volver a abrir la boca cuando diviso un objeto sobre la cama. Era la carta. Y por su estado, parecía haber sido abierta y no con mucho cuidado, algo propio de Ed. Lo que le llamó aún más la atención fue la pequeña estampilla en la esquina del sobre. Ciudad Central.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al frunció el ceño.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>¿Podría estar relacionada con la repentina decisión de su hermano?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alphonse avanzo unos cuantos pasos más y luego tomo asiento en la cama, discretamente guardando el sobre en su suéter. La revisaría luego de hablar con Edward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–Pudiste darnos una advertencia, sabes, terminaras preocupando a Winry– susurro Al antes de suspirar– yo también estoy preocupado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– ¿De qué tendrían que estar preocupados exactamente?– pregunto Edward más vacilante que como si lo diera como un hecho, lo cual había sido su intención original. Volteo a ver directamente a Alphonse, antes de sonreír levemente–. Hemos viajado a lugares mucho más lejanos que Central.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era obvio que la sonrisa no había sido suficiente como para tranquilizar al menor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–Hermano, tú sabes bien a que me refiero.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward suspiro y giro complemente su cuerpo para después dirigirse a su armario–No, realmente no tengo idea, Al– declaro mientras comenzaba a sacar su vieja pero resistente maleta, colocándola sobre su mesa de estudios, la cual se encontraba sorprendentemente limpia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–Hermano…sabes que si hay algo que te molestara, tú me tienes aquí para escucharte, al igual que a la abuela y a Winry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pero no sobre algo como esto</span>
  </em>
  <span> –respondió para sus adentros Edward. Sabía desde hacía meses que algo había estado pasando en Central, y había pensado en más de una ocasión marcharse en la madrugada, pero el remitente de sus cartas le había dejado en claro que en el momento indicado ellos le llamarían si es que lo necesitaban.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esa carta era una señal de partida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y este viaje era solo para uno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alphonse no intento continuar con la conversación, solo se quedó observando como su hermano iba metiendo prenda por prenda, un curioso libro de cuero negro junto con algunos libros que estaba seguro eran de su viaje en el este. "Tal vez si estoy mal interpretando las cosas"–Había pensado Al hasta que diviso el pequeño marco de madera, que protegía la foto más reciente de la familia Elric-Rockbell. El simple hecho de que llevara una foto era raro. Su hermano siempre había sido paranoico en cuanto a las fotos, por esos en sus viajes rara vez las llevaban, y de ser así, siempre estaban ocultas entre libros.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–También te llevas la foto –cuestiono suavemente, intentando evitar que se colara un tono de acusación entre sus palabras. Pero con la renovada tensión de la mano de su hermano, era obvio que no había hecho un buen trabajo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–Iré a Central, es casi imposible que no me vaya a encontrar con la familia Hughes, estoy seguro que les encantara ver esta foto después de tanto tiempo de no vernos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–Sería más fácil si fuéramos todos juntos a-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–Alphonse no voy a tener esta discusión de nuevo– le corto Ed con brusquedad, cerrando con un poco más de fuerza su maleta. Se regresó a ver a su pequeño hermano. Las posibilidades de que algo le pasara a él o a Winry eran muy grandes y no se pensaba arriesgar–, además la vieja bruja tiene cuatro encargos para la siguiente semana, ¿crees que los terminara sin la ayuda de Winry?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– ¡Entonces iré yo solo!– insistía tercamente el más joven, levantándose de la cama y encarando a su hermano. Este negó de inmediato con la cabeza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–Le prometiste a la abuela ayudar con la recuperación del viejo Dekker y el señor Adams, la alkaestria podría ayudarlos a regresar a sus vidas mucho más rápido– un golpe bajo, Edward lo sabía, pero tenía que hacer desistir a Al.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era verdad que lo había prometido –pensó Al-, pero Ed era su única familia, y si algo llegaba a ocurrir. Siempre se habían encargado de respaldarse uno al otro. Y eso era cuando su hermano aun poseía su alquimia, pero ahora…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– ¿Y quién te regresara la tuya entonces?– se aventuró Al a intentar sacarle de una vez y por todas la información que tenía meses de mantenerse en silencio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La expresión de Ed fue una extraña combinación entre sorpresa y confusión. De no ser porque este era un tema serio Al habría echado una carcajada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– ¿Qué rayos con ese comentario Al?–Intento moverse con lentitud hacia la puerta, no le agradaba la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación–. No viene siquiera al caso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–Tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero, hermano– Se interpuso Al entre la puerta y Ed, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de los ojos de su hermano–. Desde que regresaste de tu viaje del oeste no has sido el mismo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–Por supuesto que no, Al– Ed intentó quitarle fundamentos al comentario del menor rubio–, incluso tú lo has notado en ti, este tipo de viajes siempre cambian tu forma de ver las cosas. No entiendo porque haces tanto alboroto por eso-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– ¡Lo hago porque algo en ti no está bien!– fue el turno de Al de argumentar, dejándose llevar por el momento y ser más directo de lo que pretendía. Intento calmarse una vez que vio que tenía toda la atención de su hermano, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó otra vez–. No has actuado como tú mismo desde que regresaste, incluso la abuela y Winry lo han notado, últimamente no dejas de mantenerte encerrado en el sótano</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–Vamos Al no es la primera vez, incluso mientras tú te recuperabas lo llegue a hacer– le interrumpió Ed, más Al no pareció prestarle atención.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–…dejaste de ayudar a Winry con sus automails-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–No es mi área–respondió Ed encogiendo los hombros– además, debo darle el crédito a Winry es realmente complicado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–…ya ni siquiera mencionas o hablas sobre la alquimia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–¿Y eso qué? Es decir, yo ciertamente ya no tengo nada que hacer en ese "mundo". Ya no soy capaz de usar alquimia de ningún tipo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–No me refiero a eso, hermano. De inmediato toco el tema de la alquimia y tú pareces desaparecer de la habitación. Y has estado así desde que regresaste del este.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–Alphonse ¿por qué insistes en que algo paso en el este? –gruño Edward molesto y cansado de esta discusión, lo único que deseaba era salir de la habitación y tomar un poco de aire en paz. Giro por un segundo la mirada fuera de la de los orbes preocupados de Al. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor partir esa misma tarde…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sin aviso una punzada de dolor tomo posesión de su cabeza, específicamente del lado izquierdo, era como si hubiesen tomado un cable de corriente eléctrica y lo insertaran de golpe en su cráneo. No pudo evitar un morder sus labios con fuerza, no se podía comparar a la unión de miembros de automail, pero no le faltaba mucho para.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noto como Al intentó acercarse a él con una mirada más con miedo que enojo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–Hermano ¿Qué sucede?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tan acostumbrado a ese dolor y aun no era capaz de disimularlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–No es nada de qué preocuparse– respondió suavemente Ed tratando de tranquilizar a Alphonse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Este día se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–¿Estas segu-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–Si lo estoy– lo cortó de inmediato y aprovechando que la defensiva de su hermano bajo, caminó rápidamente hacia la salida de este que se había convertido en un cuarto de interrogación– ¡Ah, mira el día tan hermoso! Sabes que aprovechare para salir un rato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–¡Hermano! Aún no hemos terminado de-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Volvió a cortar las palabras de Al con un alegre: –Bye-Bye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–¡Hermano! –fue lo último que escuchó antes de salir por la puerta, bajar por las escaleras, e ignorar la insistente y penetrante mirada de Winry que se clavaba como cuchillos en su espalda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Decidido.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se iba esa misma tarde.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno, dos, tres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno, dos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno, dos, tres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno, dos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno, dos, tres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Media vuelta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno, dos, tres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y así continuaron al menos por unos cinco minutos más. Siempre era así, al menos para esta melodía siempre eran la misma cantidad de pasos y maniobras entre parejas. Trajes y vestidos elegantes se movían por toda la pista, mientras los altibajos y cambios de ritmo eran marcados por la orquesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De todas esta era su favorita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ni rápida, ni lenta, solo tranquila y con movimientos fluidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una melodía clásica de Creta, sin duda alguna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno, dos, tres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regreso a tomar otro trago de aquel liquido ámbar en su copa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Ron o tal vez Brandy? La realidad era que no importaba, siempre y cuando durmiera un poco sus sentidos estaba bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En este lugar no tenía la necesidad de estar alerta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno, dos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los invitados en esta ocasión habían sido pocos a comparación de las últimas reuniones que había organizado el hotel. "Qué extraño" llegue a pensar al ver el dineral que se había costeado en el banquete y la orquesta, los favoritos estaban aquí. Lo más caro de su menú incluso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Y todo a petición de un "vacío"– susurre mientras sin querer una risita escapo de mis labios. Recuerdo que incluso el hombre se había vuelto completamente pálido al verme pasar por el lobby, incluso tan blanco como para asemejar el color de sus canas. Dudaba que realmente el Devorat que habitaba sus entrañas tuviera poco tiempo de habitar ese cuerpo, normalmente ellos prefieren cuerpos jóvenes, no vejestorios como aquel hombre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¡Oh, y hablando del Rey de Xerxes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allí estaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno, dos, tres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rodeando con sus brazos a una jocosa morena, de entallado corte color blanco puro como su elegante cabellera, llamativa y radiante desde cualquier ángulo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin apartar la vista de ellos tome mi reloj de bolsillo y lo posee frente a mi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinco minutos para la una.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya era casi hora de terminar con la función.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno, dos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Media vuelta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno, dos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tome los últimos tragos de mi copa antes de dejarla sobre la mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mire por última vez a la audiencia que nos acompañaba esta deslumbrante noche de luna llena, antes de levantarme y comenzar a caminar por la orilla de la pista de baile. Mientras caminaba pasee mi vista por los músicos sobre el escenario. Trompetas, clarinetes, tambores, flautas y varios violines fueron tocados con gracia. Fue entonces que la mirada del director de la orquesta choco con la mía, ambos sonreímos en dicho momento, y sin decir palabra alguna él regreso a sus movimientos para lentamente ir finalizando con la melodía mientras yo con el mayor de los disimulos me sumergía hacia los oscuros pasillos continuos a la sala principal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Habrían pasado por lo menos unos diez minutos cuando las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron sin gracia dejando pasar a dos siluetas, que no parecían tener intenciones de detener sus caricias para darse cuenta de su presencia en la planta alta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspire con suavidad, cerrando el libro de "La llave del Destino", supongo que Curtis tendría que esperar un poco más a que terminara este asunto. Camine con total calma hacia una de las viejas armaduras que adornaban el lugar. Entre todas la presentes, la que se encontraba junto a las novelas de ficción era mi favorita, y sin duda la que más nostalgia me traía. La contemple por al menos unos segundos, esperando que de alguna manera fuera a soltar alguna palabra —"Las armaduras no hablan"— me dije antes de tomar la enorme lanza que sostenía dicha armadura. La observe por última vez antes de girar mis talones y en un fluido movimiento lanzar el arma a unos escasos y mortales centímetros de la pareja. Los gritos de sorpresa no se hicieron de esperar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué diablos?– exclamo el hombre sin gracia alguna con un agudo tono, nada conveniente si se quiere cautivar a una doncella, lo cual el nombrado noto y con renovado tono de enojo gritó— ¡Quien quiera que esté allí salga en este momento! ¡Solo espera a que te ponga las manos encima!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era obvio que solo quería parecer un macho frente a la chica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero esa noche no había doncella a la cual conquistar…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Le gusto mi regalo?— le grite desde lo alto del barandal, solo a unos escasos centímetros para caer sin piedad al suelo si es que no tenía cuidado. Note que el hombre no había logrado distinguir mi cara, pues las venas en su cara habían aumentado por el enojo, mientras con su nariz exhalaba con fuerza. Ciertamente era un espectáculo de lo más divertido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Quieres saber que pienso de tu maldito regalo? –Fue entonces que tomo la lanza y muy posiblemente gracias a toda la adrenalina que corría por sus venas fue que logro lanzarla hasta mi. Nada que no pudiese atrapar por supuesto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yo solo pude sonreír mientras jugueteaba con ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Cuáles eran los pasos de aquella melodía?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno, dos, tres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno, dos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Media vuelta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Este no era mi regalo…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y antes de que el hombre hubiese comenzado a correr, la hermosa chica ya se encontraba amenazándolo con un simple abre cartas…claro que eso no era lo que él tipo pensaba y creo que menos querría averiguarlo teniéndome a mí como jugador de tiro al blanco con su cuerpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué es lo que quieres? –me grito con voz temblorosa. El teatro del niño fuerte ya había caído—¿Dinero? ¿Joyas? ¿Propiedades? ¡Tú solo dilo, y te lo daré!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Vas a darme cualquier cosa que te pida?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El hombre solo atinaba a asentir con fuerza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Lo que sea?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–¡Si, lo que sea!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno, dos, tres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno, dos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Media vuelta y extiende las alas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Entonces no te molestara…—La escala de miedo a terror parecía haber sobrepasado la cara del hombre, tanto al punto que sin importarle las heridas por el abre cartas logro propiciarle un fuerte golpe en la quijada a la pequeña morena. "Que bruto…" creo haberle escuchado decir—¿Eh? ¿A dónde se dirige mi buen señor? Nuestra conversación no a finalizado aún.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y así termine por taclearlo dejándolo tendido boca abajo, mientras inútilmente intentaba salir de mi control. Y solo para mi personal deleite presione el tubo de la lanza contra su garganta, sin mucha fuerza, solo quería desorientarlo lo suficiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Alice, sal de aquí y cierra la puerta con seguro, vigila que nadie entre mientras termino con esto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡N-no, por favor!— su voz a penar era audible bajo mi fuerza, era obvio que estaba luchando con fuerza para mantener la conciencia. La realidad era que yo le estaba haciendo un favor al quererlo inconsciente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Supongo que algunas personas son masoquistas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—En vista de que no quieres dormir, ¿Qué te parece una sesión de preguntas? Yo pregunto, tú respondes, y así me evito el tener que ver los recuerdos de tu alma— intento balbucear algo, supuse por sus labios que dijo "aire", solté un poco la fuerza del tubo contra su cuello—Muy bien, pregunta número uno ¿desde cuando tienes atrapada a esta pobre alma? ¿Diez, quince, tal vez veinticinco años?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No, es de tu incumbencia! —logro ladrar, apretando los dientes con fuerza. Yo solo negué con la cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Esa no es una respuesta, creí que ya nos habíamos entendido– mire como su expresión iba recobrando un poco si color, y con renovada energía intentaba zafarse, pero sus posibilidades eran nulas pero ¿quién era yo para arruinar sus esperanzas?— Sabes, lo entiendo, no quieres hablar más, es comprensible, es la una y veinte de la madrugada, y quieres descansar pero temo decirte que tu descanso va ser un poco …más largo que lo habitual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué haces esto? —me cuestiono, si el pánico tuviese una descripción gráfica, este hombre seria la viva imagen—¡Yo no hago mal a nadie! ¡Solo soy un hombre de negocios que vino a disfrutar la velada con su familia!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Oh, no me vengas con esas patrañas! — solté mientras clavaba con fuerza la punta de la lanza contra el hombro del viejo. Cómo si me fuera a tragar la historia de la familia feliz —Tu esposa se fue casi pasada uno hora después de iniciar el evento, ¡incluso se llevó a tu hijo! Y tengo a una pelirroja de testigo que tú te la pasaste de pecho en pecho durante toda la velada ¿familia? ¡Sera "portada" mejor dicho!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Deja de jugar y apresúrate! —escuche gritar a Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ella tenía razón, era tiempo de acabar con los juegos y seguir adelante con el banquete, tenía invitados que atender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miré una vez más la cara del hombre, trate de grabar en mi mente cada detalle de su rostro, desde el perfil hasta sus imperfecciones, junto con la ridícula mueca de dolor en su rostro, pero sin duda lo más interesante eran sus ojos. Siempre eran los ojos. Los devorats eran seres de terror, alimentados por los miedos y debilidades de los humanos ¡Oh, deliciosa ironía!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Dime, qué se siente ser víctima de tus propios juegos— dije con lentitud, remarcando cada silaba mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo—, esta expresión en tu rostro era igual a la de él cuando lo poseíste, ¿Lloraba de angustia? ¿Rogaba por su vida? ¿Qué tanto lo quebrantaste para poder dominarlo por tantos años?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Basta...–susurro en una mezcla de quejidos, mientras yo seguía enterrando la lanza. Más profundo, más profundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Puede que ya no exista futuro para esta pobre alma enterrada bajo tu poder, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que sí recibirá su venganza— Este era el punto culminante del evento, uno que ciertamente detestaba, no solo porque sabía que estaba acabando con una vida humana, sino porque también tendría que mantener al Devorat hasta que llegara la madrugada, gritando, maldiciendo, gruñendo y amenazando— ¿Y tus últimas palabras antes de que acabe contigo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si tuvo algo importante que decir, la sangre habría tapado sus oraciones, y a estas alturas mi cuerpo ya se encontraba cubierto por su sangre. Gire su cabeza hacia mí y lo mire directo a los ojos. Alice me había contado durante que al momento de sacar al Devorat del cuerpo mis ojos parecían hilarse a los suyos, a veces estos hilos –dice ella- tan delgados pero brillantes, eran rojos, azules e incluso de varios colores a la vez. Mi realidad era que cada vez que yo los sacaba lo único que podía ver era una oscuridad inquietante, la angustia era tan tangible como la misma sangre bajo mis manos y una vez que todo acababa era como si despertara de una pesadilla, tal vez lo único bueno era que cada vez que despertaba nunca estaba solo…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cómo te encuentras?—para cuando volví en conciencia, en la habitación seguíamos solo éramos Alice, yo…y ahora un cadáver maltrecho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las náuseas no se hicieron de esperar pero hice mi mejor intento para evitar derramar mi contenido estomacal sobre el blanco vestido de ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por mi dignidad y evitar que me odies creo que sería buena idea que me trajeras un bote o algo…─Fue entonces que sentí una superficie fría junto a mi cara. Ella sonrió levemente, mientras tomaba aquel bote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>─ Sabes, deberías comenzar a confiar más en mi memoria, esta no es la primera vez que hago esto contigo…y tampoco será la última.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>─Lo sé─ susurre antes de comenzar a incorporarme sobre el suelo. La mayoría de mi peso se encontraba sobre ella, cosa que no me gustaba pero sabía que mi cuerpo no estaba aún listo para poder valerse por si mismo y mucho menos si me encontraba vaciando la mitad de mi comida y cena sobre aquel balde que estaba seguro habíamos puesto para servir los hielos…"genial" pensé molesto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>─Tómalo con calma…no hay prisa─ sabía que ella intentaba ayudarme y darme su apoyo pero no me sentía para nada agradecido siendo observado en este estado. No era agradable sentir una vulnerabilidad como esta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya una vez vacío mi estómago trate de tranquilizar mi respiración. Inhala. Exhala. Mientras trataba de mantener un constante rimo, Alice se levantó en silencio y se acercó a la puerta, de allí ya no intente observar que era lo que hacía, el cansancio se estaba llevando toda mi atención…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue entonces que lo escuche: ─¡Cómo te atreves a tratarme de esta manera!─ resonando desde lo más profundo, cargado de ira y quemando todo mi interior. Mi primer reflejo fue tapar mi oídos, pero abandone esa acción sabiendo que seria inútil, no habría forma de callarlo hasta el amanecer─ ¡No sabes con quien te estas metiendo! ¡En cuanto venga mi señor a mi rescate te arrepentirás de haberme encerrado! ¡Se encargara de hacerte sufrir de maneras inimaginables que ni siquiera tu pequeña y estúpida estirpe serán capaces de salvarte!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>─"¿Y tu sabes quien soy yo siquiera?" ─pregunte con suavidad, cerrando los ojos me enfoque en esa voz. Se suponía que no debía hablar con él, o al menos eso siempre me había dicho Dylan pero si había forma aunque fuera de callarlo un rato…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>─¡Como si me importara! ─su respuesta fue inmediata. Así que mi existencia aún se mantenía secreta…─¡Podrías ser el maldito guardian sin cara y eso vendría valiéndome mierda! ¡Todos ustedes deberían estar pudriéndose en este infierno en vez de nosotros! ¡Cometen un error al creer que pueden salvar a esos malditos humanos!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo que dijo me sorprendió un poco. Hasta donde estaba enterado, los devorats no tenían conciencia de sus alrededores, fuera de buscar un cuerpo que poseer, realmente todos eran agenos a andar en grupo y el que este hablara de un jefe-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Voy a llamar al equipo de limpieza para que se encarguen de esto —interrumpió Alice mi conversación y de inmediato me acerco una pequeña maleta—, Dylan dejo esto para que te cambiaras ¡La noche es aun joven después de todo! ¿Recuerda que me prometiste bailar la última pieza?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No recuerdo haber prometido algo como eso…— solté con una sonrisa sabiendo que reacción sacaría de ella. Y mientras Alice sacaba la historia sobre cómo le había prometido un baile yo me quede observando el cuerpo…o mejor dicho, "cadáver" recostado sobre el suelo, mientras aun fluía la sangre caliente de las heridas. Seguí mirando con insistencia, con la voz de Alice como música de fondo y fue entonces que la vi. Era pequeña, pero brillaba con gran intensidad, había salido del cuerpo, casi con timidez, aquel brillo azul pareció tomar un poco más de valor y continuo elevándose del cuerpo hasta desaparecer fuera de mi vista, dejando atrás un leve tintineo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—…Y entonces tu dijiste "Sera a la siguiente" y aquí estamos, así que ¿vas a bailar conmigo, sí o sí?— su cara estaba un poco más cerca de mi rostro para mi gusto. Me hubiese gustado decir " tal vez en otra ocasión" pero la marca morada bajo su quijada y la mirada alegre de sus ojos rubi me quito esas palabras...¿qué tanto mal podría hacer un baile?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Déjame cambiar y bailaremos tres melodías —vi de inmediato como sus iris color escarlata brillaron con júbilo ¿que tenia de divertido bailar conmigo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Genial! Y yo que pensaba que no eras un hombre de palabra Edward Elric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solo atine a reírme con suavidad, le pedí que se diera media vuelta y así comencé a quitarme las prendas. Esta casi seguro que lo único manchado era mi saco y los pantalones, así como los zapatos solo necesitaban que les pasara algo para quitarles las marcas de sangre y los guantes simplemente los deje a un lado —Ya puedes voltear, Alice— de inmediato se volteó para tomar de mi mano y empezar a jalarme fuera de la sala— ¡tranquila Alice! No es como si la fiesta fuera a acabar en cinco minutos</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Lo sé! pero quiero ver si puedo sacarte más de esas tres melodías —dijo con un leve tono de malicia, yo respondí con una leve risa nerviosa, pero fue hasta entonces que una duda vino a mi cabeza, mientras ella iba abriendo la puerta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oye Alice...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Que sucede?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Quien es "Edward Elric"?</span>
  </em>
  <span> —pregunte justo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaba cansado.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>No…</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>El cansancio no bastaba para describir lo exhausto y harto que se encontraba su cuerpo. Incluso en estos momentos, su intento de cama parecía el lugar más confortable que pudiese estar a su alcance, y las delgadas y nada acogedoras mantas, el mejor refugio para su demacrado y congelado cuerpo.</p><p>No podía exhalar o inhalar siquiera con la libertad que hubiese querido.</p><p>La vela podría apagarse.</p><p>Y esa era la única fuente de luz -y calor-, de todo el cuarto.</p><p>Si llegara a apagarse...</p><p>Cubrió sus oídos con rapidez, como si el solo mencionarlo fuera a traerlos de nuevo. Si a ellos, a esos seres de oscuridad culpables de que él se encontrara encerrado en este "hospital", lejos de su familia, de sus amigos, de su felicidad.</p><p>Regreso sus manos a abrazar sus rodillas.</p><p>Era patético.</p><p>Había pasado de ser el hermano mayor protector, defensor de sus amigos y el orgullo de la familia Dekker a ser un don nadie, una presa, un conejillo de indias. Hacía tiempo que no se le considerado siquiera en la categoría de humano. Un simple animal, un objeto incluso.</p><p>El temblor se hizo más fuerte.</p><p>¿Cómo había entrado en esta pesadilla?</p><p>–"La boca de él traidor de Johnson es la culpable"– susurraron en el fondo de la habitación. Era una voz jovial, una en la que no hacía mucho tiempo había confiado</p><p>No tenía las energías para contestar, además le aterraba que si llegaba a contestar alguien lo escucharía, entonces sería otro boleto a esa silla.</p><p>–"No quiero... ¡No quiero volver a ir!"– pidió con desesperación, aun incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna por su boca.</p><p>–No existen esas voces– había dicho el horrendo doctor de enormes anteojos y una voz demasiado rasposa para alguien que pudiese ser llamado "mata sanos"–.Todo está en tu mente. No es real.–Ni siquiera tiempo le habían dado para responder, cuando lo volvieron a sumergir dentro del tanque de agua. Vio al hombre seguir hablando, pero no podía entenderle, no sabía si era por el hecho de estar bajo el agua o su desesperación por salir de la misma. La ya conocida sensación de ahogamiento lo abrumo. Quería patalear, al menos tratar de bracear pero todo era inútil si estabas amarrado a una silla de metal.</p><p>—"Prometo que todo estará bien" — la misma voz de hacía un rato volvió a susurrar, ahora con una dulzura casi comparable a la de su madre...</p><p>¿Cómo estaría su familia ahora mismo?</p><p>Antes de que este tormento iniciara la vida parecía ser color de rosa. Su padre por fin había encontrado una editorial que aceptara sus tan estrafalarias historias, proporcionándole un adelanto gracias a las positivas críticas que se había llevado por parte de los contactos de unos amigos cercanos a la editorial, su madre estaba tan contenta por la noticia que no le importo gastar una gran cantidad de dinero en una pequeña fiesta, incluso había llamado a la familia de Cleo a festejar, a pesar de que aun seguía enojada con mi hermana por sus acciones tan poco premeditadas al casarse con ese hombre. Y ni se dijera de Charlie, papá le prometió de inmediato comprarle el avión habían que había estado apreciando con tanto anhelo cada vez que pasábamos por la juguetearía de camino a la escuela, no había visto a su hermano más feliz desde la última vez que habíamos visitado la heladería en nuestra ciudad natal.</p><p>Había sido la misma noche de la fiesta.</p><p>Fue en medio del brindis, ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que iba a decir, sólo recordaba el estruendoso sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada, todo paso muy rápido desde esa parte, algo borroso incluso.</p><p>Lucho, eso si fue seguro, lucho contra las manos jalándole fuera de su hogar, alejando lo de su familia, su padre y cuñado habían intentado intervenir pero de inmediato los había detenido. Su hermano también habían intentado detenerlos, la ira que sintió cuando uno de ellos evito que se tomarán de las manos dándole un bruto golpe en la cabeza le había hecho avivar aún más su lucha.</p><p>Su madre lloraba ¿o tal vez era Charlie? Sólo sabía que alguien lloraba dentro de la casa, iban a medio patio cuando lo vio, al culpable de que esos hombres arruinarán la noche de su padre. William Johnson. Sus ojos se encontraron, logró ver su shock, como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando, pero también vio culpa en los ojos de Will, había sido su mejor amigo y había sido su maldita boca quien lo había llevado a este lugar.</p><p>La palabra loco en una oración contra alguien era una acusación grave, no podía usarse a la ligera.</p><p>Alguien a medio patio había escuchado el grito de Will diciéndole:</p><p>—"Ya basta de tus voces y tus sermones, ¿siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando? ¡Estas completamente loco!"</p><p>–"Tú sabias a que te exponías al momento de abrir la boca y decirle toda esa información"– cada voz era distinta a la anterior, algunas más agradables que el resto, o incluso más hostiles. Antes podía pasar horas imaginando las caras de algunas de las voces, pero ahora...solo deseaba que desaparecieran–".No es como sí eso fuera a pasar muy pronto muchacho"– se burló la voz en respuesta a su deseo, cosa que le hizo molestar increíblemente, pero aguanto su inmenso deseo de gritarle que se callara, y en vez de ello mordió sus labios con fuerza -un mal habito que había adoptado desde que había llegado aquí- sintió ese conocido sabor cobre, pero antes de que pudiese intentar relajarse o disminuir su enojo fue que los escucho.</p><p>Pasos.</p><p>En un incesante y poco armonioso coro de pasos.</p><p>No se movió e incluso trato de quedarse lo más quieto que su congelado cuerpo le permitiera.</p><p>–"¡Que no entren a este cuarto!"– rogó, ya hacía tiempo que había olvidado a quien oraba por una escapatoria, pero prometería tratar de recordarlo si evitaba que las puertas de su castigo se mantuvieran cerradas. Tal vez hubiera esperado que lo llevaran a su habitación de uso regular, pero había logrado escuchar al doctor antes de su salida del cuarto de "rehabilitación"... y sabía que no le esperaba nada bueno al salir.</p><p>–"Si lo deseas, todavía podemos deshacernos de ellos" –sugirió una de las voces con cierta malicia en su tono de voz, la realidad es que aun después de tantos años escuchando estas voces, le era complicado poder diferenciarlas. A veces buenas, otras malas, algunas parecían pertenecer a un hombre, otras a mujeres, la mayoría eran jóvenes pero en ciertas ocasiones, extrañas, aparecía una voz un poco profunda, esta había sido de las que más reconocía pues siempre tenía un buen consejo que dar…pero hacía ya tiempo que no la había vuelto a escuchar, De alguna manera eso le había dado esperanzas, pero a la vez lo había asaltado un sentimiento de rabia y confusión.</p><p>¿Eso quería decir que en verdad estaba loco?</p><p>¿Qué todas esas voces realmente eran un puro invento de su mente?</p><p>¿Incluso todas y cada una de las historias que le habían contado en sueños?</p><p>Solo el resultado de una mente perturbada.</p><p>"Un humano podrido" como decía aquel enfermero de ojos saltones y ceño fruncido.</p><p>Interrumpiendo su pensar, el chirrido de la enorme puerta de metal le hizo palidecer y antes de que si quiera empezara a gritar, manos comenzaron a sujetarlo, jalando, estrujando y acallando.</p><p>Su vela cayó en un sonido sordo contra el suelo</p><p>−¿Listo para el <em> round two </em>? –pregunto uno de los hombres que lo jalaban, mientras los demás reían en contestación, mientras él solo pudo decir….</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>−¡No!− grito con desesperación justo antes …</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>…de caer al suelo.</p><p>.</p><p>Sus piernas estaban enredadas en un enorme nudo de mantas, mientras que las almohadas se habían encargado de cubrir su alrededor, y no amortiguar su caída. Edward gruño aun con la cabeza sobre el suelo mientras no muy lejos de él pudo escuchar una ligera risa acompañada de un par de pasos. Ni siquiera tenía que preguntar para saber quién era.</p><p>−¿Te estas divirtiendo allá abajo?</p><p>Edward tardo unos segundos en salir de las mantas y poder mirar a la cara al hombre de cabellos azules que se burlaba de él.</p><p>−Cierra la boca− dijo remarcando cada silaba con molestia, lo cual solo pareció darle más risa al sujeto.</p><p>−Alguien se levantó con el lado equivocado de la cara.</p><p>¡Oh! Sus ganas de golpearle justo en la nariz había aumentado al menos un cincuenta por ciento.</p><p>−Solo ayúdame a levantarme Dylan –le bufo Edward mientras luchaba por quitarse los últimos restos de mantas sobre su cuerpo, en cuanto al mencionado, se ocupó de tenderle una mano al rubio para evitar que volviera a caer al suelo, gracias a la falta de cooperación de sus piernas.</p><p>Momentos como este agradecía tener dos piernas de carne y hueso en lugar de tener una de automail.</p><p>Y la sensación del fresco piso bajo ambos pies era una muestra de ello.</p><p>Edward bostezo mientras se tallaba los ojos con brusquedad tratando de quitar últimos rastros de sueño, notando los leves riachuelos salientes de sus ojos. Tallo con más fuerza sus ojos.</p><p>Como odiaba ese tipo de "sueños".</p><p>−¿Debería preguntar el porque te encontré gritando o debería mejor quedarme con la boca cerrada?−pregunto Dylan con delicadeza sin llegar a voltear a ver al rubio, el cual no pudo más que bufar mientras cruzaba los brazos.</p><p>−No es como si fuera una novedad, ¿sabes? Antes me hubiera quedado en estado de shock, pero ahora no me quedo más que con un leve frio en la espalda.</p><p>−¿Entonces no te molesta que inicie con la sesión de preguntas, verdad? –anuncio el moreno mientras recogía una a una las almohadas dispersas por el suelo.</p><p>−Sabes creo que tengo los suficientes miembros como para recoger mi propio desastre− le regaño Ed mientras le quitaba con brusquedad las almohadas a Dylan, quien solo pudo dar dos pasos atrás−, tu dispara las preguntas mientras yo arreglo esto.</p><p>−Como gustes…− y con ello el joven tomo asiento sobre uno de los sillones a lo lejos, y aclarándose la garganta comenzó a hablar− ¿A qué fecha estamos hoy?</p><p>−Día sábado, cuatro de enero.</p><p>−¿De qué año?</p><p>−¿En serio?−La mirada de seriedad de Dylan a Ed fue suficiente respuesta−mil novecientos dieciocho.</p><p>−No es muy difícil responder ¿verdad? –Edward gruño en respuesta, sacándoles otra risa al muchacho− Vale, continuemos, ¿Cuál es el actual Führer?</p><p>−El generalísimo Grumman.</p><p>−¿En dónde nos encontramos actualmente? Y antes de que me conteste vagamente, quiero que me des direcciones y nombre.</p><p>Edward suspiro mientras comenzó a colocar las primeras sabanas.</p><p>−Via Marzia, número 520, en el sector Este de Central, obviamente en Amestris.</p><p>−¿Cuál es mi nombre…completo?</p><p>−Dylan Engel.</p><p>−Tu fecha de nacimiento.</p><p>−Tres de febrero de mil ochocientos noventa y nueve.</p><p>−Edad actual</p><p>−Dieciocho años</p><p>−Estatura.</p><p>−¿Te estas burlando de mí?</p><p>−Era solo una prueba, la pasast-—una almohada sorpresivamente se estrelló en su cara− ¡Hey!</p><p>−Limítate a lo básico, quieres.</p><p>Dylan solo pudo rodar los ojos en respuesta antes de recibir otro almohadazo.</p><p>−¡Bien, ya entendí! Cielos que sensible andas hoy –murmuro este antes de continuar−. El nombre de tus padres</p><p>−Trisha Elric y Van Hohenheim.</p><p>−Buen chico, ahora no hubo un bastardo o idiota en tu respuesta, eso demuestra tu madurez.</p><p>−Es eso o que me pongas a revisar las finanzas del lugar, siguiente pregunta.</p><p>−El nombre de tu hermano.</p><p>−Alphonse Elric.</p><p>−Y por último pero no menos importante ¿Cuál es tu nombre?</p><p>Edward tomo asiento sobre la ya arreglada cama, mirando directamente a los ojos azules de Dylan, mientras pensaba cuando se había vuelto una costumbre el que jugaran a diario "las once preguntas" y si llegaría un momento en que ya no fuera capaz de responder a esta pregunta.</p><p>−¿Si recuerdas quien eres, verdad?−sondeo a preguntar el joven antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia Edward.</p><p>−Mi nombre es Edward Elric, hijo de Trisha Elric y Van Hohenheim, hermano mayor de Alphonse Elric, amigo de la infancia de Winry Rockbell y anteriormente bajo la tutela de Pinako Rockbell, ex-alquimista estatal bajo el sobre nombre de "Fullmetal", también conocido como "El Héroe del pueblo"…</p><p>−Y no olvides, actual anfitrión e imagen del novedoso y glamoroso hotel "Sub Alis Engel"− agrego Dylan con voz cantarina mientras agitaba el cabello de Edward en forma juguetona, con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.</p><p>−Nunca te cansas de esto ¿verdad? –Edward se levantó con brusquedad, alejando de inmediato el toque del peli-azul, el cual suspiro dramáticamente mientras Ed se iba acercando a la salida.</p><p>−No te preocupes, dentro de un par de años no será necesario que te haga todo este cuestionario, después de todo ya no te hará falta toda esa información.</p><p>La única respuesta que recibió a cambio del joven fue el portazo de la puerta del baño al ser cerrada.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>—"Ya no hará falta"...—susurro mientras recargaba su peso contra la puerta, mientras se abrazaba en un reflejo de consuelo.</p><p>¿Cuándo seria eso?</p><p>¿Cuándo Elysha empezara ir a la universidad?</p><p>¿Cuándo su hermano por fin estuviera casado? ¿Teniendo hijos?</p><p>¿Cuándo la abuela Pinako ya no estuviera aquí?</p><p>¿Cuándo Mustang tomara el poder?</p><p>.</p><p>"<em> ¿Cuándo empezare a querer olvidar?" </em></p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p>Volteó a ver su reflejo en el espejo, pero de inmediato la quito de él. No tenía ganas de lidiar con ello.</p><p>No. Hoy.</p><p>Por fin dándose cuenta de su estado -todo sudado y pegajoso producto de la anterior pesadilla- Ed comenzó a quitarse sus prendas. Cada movimiento que hacía era en realidad automático, su mente no se encontraba aquí, estaba aún pérdida en aquella celda, en el hospital, con toda la angustia y terror.</p><p>—Me pregunto que habrá pasado después de eso...—susurro al viento mientras dejaba la última prenda caer.</p><p>Camino directo a la ducha, cerrando la puerta de cristal y en un movimiento fluido abrió las llaves de la regadera. Y espero...</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Había sido una mañana ajetreada.</p><p>Soldados caminando de un lado para al otro, cada uno a su propio tempo y el coro de pasos mientras las voces parecían no tener fin en la oficina.</p><p>Lo cual ya empezaba a acabar con los nervios del General.</p><p>¿Dónde estaba su café cuando lo necesitaba?</p><p>A diferencia de otras mañana que tal vez podría agregarle un poco de crema y azúcar, hoy lo requería completamente cargado y sin ningún complemento. Era una posibilidad el que lo dejara ansioso todo el día, pero era eso o terminar caminando como sonámbulo por todo el cuartel.</p><p> </p><p>—"<em> Pero este no es momento para andar pensando en tu café, Mustang" </em>— se regañó así mismo, sabiendo que a pesar de tener a medio cuartel en movimiento gracias a una nueva organización de alquimistas rebeldes, todavía debía cargar con tener que leer todos los informes de sus subordinados para poder escribir el reporte sobre el misterio de estos alquimistas y poder presentarlo a la junta de las seis, ¡Claro! no sin antes estar en otra junta a las cuatro con el General Collins y el Coronel Winter – como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer que estar hablando con el "Papanatas Collins" y el "perdido Winter"– para explicar su nuevo programa –¡otra vez!–para el pueblo Isvahilitas que se encontraban en la parte del Este de la ciudad. Y como aparentemente no había más remedio que dejarle a este General otra tarea y tendría que ir a comprobar la última escena para poder iniciar su reporte que tendría que estar listo e impecable para fuera llevado a la oficina del Führer Grumman a las ocho a más tardar.</p><p> </p><p>Y todo esto debía lograrlo sin tener su tercera carga de cafeína en este dí-</p><p>–Señor –le llamo alguien, estaba seguro que conocía ese tono agudo pero profesional, aunque a estas alturas le costaba concentrarse mientras una magnifica taza de café era colocada en su escritorio. Humeante y con un concentrado olor, se contuvo para no arrebatar la taza, esperar unos respetables segundos antes de lanzarse a dar el primer sorbo–…es bueno saber que las viejas costumbres nunca cambian.</p><p>Mustang sonrió como agradecimiento.</p><p>Era el Mayor Riza Hawkeye quien lo miraba con una ligera tensión en su postura, era notable como la energía había sido drenada por su actual encargo, no podía culparla, todos estaban de la misma manera.</p><p>–"<em> Y tal vez yo estaría peor de no ser porque los tengo a ellos a mi lado…"  </em>–dijo un lejano pensamiento colándose entre las letras de los documentos. Era increíble la facilidad con la que se había reinstalado a su equipo una vez que el tratamiento con sus ojos había terminado.</p><p> </p><p>A excepción de Falman, quien se encontraba felizmente como un teniente segundo –congelándose como paleta, pero feliz- en el cuartel del norte. Al igual que su ex-teniente Havoc, quien estaba unos cuantos pueblos de camino a la central del Oeste. Por lo menos aun conservaba a su reina, torre y peón, continuando bajo su mando, con unos cuantos rangos arriba, lo cual de cierta forma había calmado sus nervios en varias ocasiones, su tiempo en la oscuridad lo había vuelto un poco paranoico respecto a las personas…pero este no era momento de analizar su situación mental.</p><p>Tenía documentos que firmar y revisar, y ya eran las dos y media.</p><p>Los minutos seguían pasando demasiado rápido para su gusto, así que en un suspiro de fastidio continuo con el siguiente reporte. No era muy distinto a los anteriores que había leído, iniciaba de la misma manera, hora y fecha del encuentro, los soldados involucrados en la misión, las discrepancias del lugar, y las marcas en las paredes. Por todos lados.</p><p> </p><p>Tenía fotos de esas paredes desde distintos ángulos, y no solamente de estos, sino también de otros dos, todos hechos por la misma organización de alquimistas. Y por más había pasado sus noches consultando su biblioteca, no había sido capaz de resolver el misterio que ocultaban aquellos símbolos. Se había llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de una banda de alquimistas tratando de armar algún circulo alrededor de la ciudad…pero casi de inmediato se descartó, en primero lugar porque no había conexión aparente entre cada punto, y en segundo por qué en sus símbolos no se encontraba ningún punto de anclaje, pero esas eran las mejores teorías, por ello había tenido que mantenerse muy al pendiente de las actividades de esta banda.</p><p>–"¿Por qué no las destruimos?"—habían preguntado algunos. Obviamente eran ignorantes ante los posibles escenarios que pudiesen acontecer si no se tomaban las precauciones. No tenía idea cómo funcionaban los círculos, y si mandaba a un equipo de demolición podrían activar algo y causar una explosión o algo incluso peor. Así que las únicas medidas disponibles habían sido el colocar vigilancia a los círculos las veinticuatro horas del día, todo a una distancia moderada del objetivo.</p><p>.</p><p>Todo había iniciado como una simple misión hacia unos meses -seis o cinco cuanto mucho- se le había informado sobre un aparente ataque al banco del cuarto distrito, no hacia falta pensarlo mucho, mando un equipo a inspeccionar la zona; dos alquimistas y un subteniente, todo bajo la supervision de Breda, claro desde larga distancia. Había estado seguro que seria un problema menor, desde la caída del Führer Bradley los únicos problemas con la alquimia habían sido por "falsificaciones de oro" pero fuera de eso Central y la mayoria de Amestris iban con calma, unos ladrones no serian gran problema. No lo fueron.</p><p>.</p><p>La misión procedió como era lo normal, al final atraparon a los responsables y fueron llevados a ser interrogados, simples formalidades, sin embargo al retorno de la misión, a unas tres cuadras del banco, Breda noto algo extraño en las paredes de un callejón, y de ahí los problemas aumentaron.</p><p>.</p><p>Meses mas tarde se nos aviso sobre una "actividad sospechosa" frente a los suburbios del distrito de cinco. En efecto eran los autores de lo que parecían ser unos símbolos similares a los que anteriormente habían sido plasmados en las paredes de varios sectores de Central. Fueron atrapados pero a medio camino de ser llevados a los interrogatorios, los sospechosos escaparon, pero no lograron llegar muy lejos…</p><p>.</p><p>El único problema es que antes de ser atrapados y enjaulados los muy malditos se habían suicidado, llevándose consigo la respuesta del propósito de aquellos círculos y símbolos. Lo mismo había ocurrido con los otros casos ¿una secta? ¿organización rebelde? tampoco se tenia en claro cual era su verdadero objetivo ni el porque de la gran lealtad de sus miembros, y eso era precisamente lo que los había vuelto tan peligrosos. Un grupo que haría cualquier cosa para alcanzar su meta, aunque el costo fuera la muerte...</p><p>.</p><p>—¡General Mustang!—resaltaron estos gritos a través de cocofonia de voces que se fueron poco a poco acallando en cuanto quien gritaba entro a la oficina. Era una de sus mas nuevas adquisiciones en la zona de investigación de campo, el teniente Willian Cook, quien parecía haber estado en una carrera ante tal apariencia sudorosa y jadeante, al punto en sus palabras parecían revolverse en su boca.</p><p>—¡Teniente Cook, respire y hable con claridad! —ordenó Hawkeye.</p><p>.</p><p>—¡Señor! —dijo el teniente ya un poco más calmado— ¡La escena en el sector 7 se encuentra bajo ataque!</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Para cuando Roy había llegado a la escena, el lugar ya se encontraba cercado. Los equipos de paramédicos se encontraban atendiendo a unos cuantos soldados. El aparente caos del cual le había informado el teniente Cook, ya se encontraba en control gracias al segundo teniente Breda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque no podía negar que lugar era un desastre. Bloques de concreto esparcidos por el suelo, una de las paredes paralelas había terminado con un gran hueco, mientras que el muro con símbolos, el cual estaba seguro había sido el objetivo, se encontraba completamente destruido. Si bien había algunos pedazos aun en pie, estos ya no estaban conectados a nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Al menos ya sabemos que no hay detonación alguna con el uso de alquimia—concluyó Roy en voz baja caminando directamente hacia Breda—. El informe de la situación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>―Bastante polvo que limpiar, y tintorerías que pagar, pero fuera de ello no hay ningún herido grave presente― comento Breda mirando de reojo a los soldado siendo revisados por el equipo médico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>―Y sus declaraciones….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>―Según los testimonios, unos hombres aparecieron en la escena; uno de los guardias intento convencerlos de que se fueran, intentando ser sutil como usted había ordenado, pero ellos se mostraron tercos ―Breda suspiro antes de alzar su mano y señalar a uno de los soldados siendo actualmente atendido ―según el cabo Benet, uno de los hombres saco una pistola de su abrigo, procedieron a inmovilizarlo, pero antes de lograrlo notaron que el arma era de juguete y que el otro hombre estaba tocando la pared en cuestión, justo donde esta esa marca en cruz –aclaro Breda haciendo una pausa― y entonces "BOOOOM".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>―¿"Booom"?― le imito Roy mirando algo dudoso al pelirrojo, el cual solo sonrió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>―Así es, antes de que alguien pudiese detenerlo, la pared exploto en…bueno, todos estos pedazos. Para cuando todos reaccionaron, los culpables habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― ¿Y el perfil de los sospechosos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Se están registrando, pero por el shock tal vez tarden un poco en responder. Creo que prefiero dejar que la adrenalina se les pase para pedir más detalles, mientras tanto opino que esto servirá en el informe para el Führer Grumman ¿no es así?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy paseo su mano por el pelo mientras respondía:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Supongo que tendrá que bastar por el momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Desea que informe al Teniente Coronel Hughes sobre el asunto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Solo dile lo del incidente, necesito regresar al cuartel para revisar unas cosas, de allí pasare con él. Aun necesitamos esos testimonios para sacar algo concreto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breda suspiro cruzando los brazos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>―Como ordene señor, solo tengo una cuestión.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>―¿Y cuál sería?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>―¿Qué hacemos con todos estos escombros?</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Edward observo con el cielo parecía adquirir un temple más oscuro que el usual. No muy lejos las nubes comenzaban a congregarse. Estaba seguro una muy buena tormenta caería en cualquier momento, tal vez media hora por como el viento soplaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejó que el sabor amargo de la boca se disimulara con el pequeño caramelo de miel que Alice le había obsequiado antes de salir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maldición… como odiaba esos dulces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Realmente es necesario que vaya…–se preguntó a sí mismo mientras cerraba su chaqueta. Volvió a dar otra vuelta por el tejado del edificio. Indeciso. Tentado. ¡Ah! Las ganas de regresar al hotel y fingir que el asunto estaba arreglado eran bastante atractivas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoy, enserio, no estaba dispuesto a lidiar con la mierda de nadie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y los retazos de su sueño aún seguían frescos en su mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡AH!–suspiro con fuerza —¡Maldita sea! –gruño por debajo, antes de empezar a correr desde la esquina, tomar impulso para lanzarse por el filo del tejado. Creyó escuchar un suspiro entre cortado, pero no le prestó atención. Había una cosa que agradecía y era el que una vez con estos apéndices en la espalda, ningún ser humano era capaz de verlo a menos que tuviera contacto directo con él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si alguien le hubiese dicho que un día podría volar, lo habría tirado de loco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero aquí estaba él, con dos monstruosas alas en su espalda, volando por las calles de Amestris. No muy alto ni muy bajo, lo suficiente para planear a su gusto y con la mayor rapidez posible. El olor a tierra mojada llenaba el ambiente. Suspiro con pesar y trato de aumentar aún más la velocidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya sabía lo que conllevaba volar en una tormenta y ciertamente no tenía ganas de pasar de nuevo por esa experiencia. Había tenido bastante con esa ocasión en Dublith. Los minutos volando por la laguna, rodeando la isla, se habían convertido con rapidez en horas y antes de que él lo notara, la noche había caído y con ella la tormenta. De ahí fue que aprendió que el vuelo y la lluvia no se llevaban.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Es sorprendente cuantas cosas poden ocurrir en un año.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había pensado eso mismo la primera vez que había salido de viaje como un alquimista estatal a los doce años.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora con dieciocho años, la vida no paraba de darle sorpresas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Algunas más desagradables que otras— agrego con amargura al aire, notando una pesadez que comenzaba a rodearlo— Debe de ser por aquí... —descendió con suavidad hasta tocar el suelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notó, para su mala suerte, que se encontraba en la parte abandonada de Central. Más específico entra las callejuelas de los departamentos de Motru, la mayoría de ellos deshabitados, con ventanas rotas y basura acumulándose en cada esquina. Casi parecía que los hubiesen dejado a su suerte en este lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claro que el Führer Grumman y su comitiva se habían encargado de reducir algunas de las actividades de aquí –incluidos los prostíbulos y varios "trueques" a cambio de droga- pero eso no evitaba que la gente siguiera teniendo el mismo patrón de violencia. Era demasiado casual encontrarse con manchas de sangre o casquillos de balas. Por no hablar de los cadáveres. Ciertamente aún faltaba largo camino para arreglarlo por completo —</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pero ese ya será trabajo de Mustang</span>
  </em>
  <span>–surgió un pensamiento que de inmediato se hizo desvanecer al notar unas partituras en las paredes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Esto no estaba aquí…—se dijo acercándose con lentitud a la pared. No hacía más de una semana que había estado por este mismo vecindario; lo recordaba por aquel grafitti de un gran ojo llorando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A primera vista no parecía más que un revoltijo de círculos y algunas referencias al libro de Geber. Algunos incluso estaban a la mitad —</span>
  <em>
    <span>Como si alguien no hubiese tenido tiempo de terminarlo</span>
  </em>
  <span>— dejo sus dedos pasear por los símbolos. Sabia da antemano que aunque hubiese alguno activo, no podría iniciarse una transmutación por su parte —L</span>
  <em>
    <span>os beneficios de no tener una puerta</span>
  </em>
  <span>—se dijo con un ligero tono en alegre. De ciertamente manera era liberador decirlo y no sentir un peso en sus hombros. Al menos no uno con el nombre de "Alphonse".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Edward!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El grito alguien a lo lejos alejó su atención de la pared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sería el mayor del grupo, ni el más fuerte, pero sin duda Libo era el que mayor voz tenia de todo el conjunto de </span>
  <em>
    <span>carriots.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed no tardó mucho en ubicarlo, se encontraba en un callejón paralelo a donde se hallaba. Justo al lado del gran ojo llorón. Estaba saltando y moviendo sus manos en una seña de </span>
  <em>
    <span>"ven aquí"</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenía ya más de medio año y aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ver a alguien más con sus mismos ojos. Tal vez un distinto marco y forma, pero la pupila era de un brillante color ámbar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él chico sonrió con rapidez en cuanto respondió su gesto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Libo era pequeño para su edad –para fastidio de Edward, aparentemente el ser bajito a temprana edad era una característica de la gente de Xerxes, al menos en los varones—, de cabello corto, obviamente rubio, con una pequeña trenza colgando en el marco de su cara. Siempre vistiendo una toga con un lazo para detener el dobles en su cintura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Dio una buena lucha, pero no logro quedarse— le dijo de inmediato en cuanto entro al callejón.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El olor a sangre no tardó en llegar su nariz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se aproximó tapándose la nariz con la manga de su chaqueta. Se arrodillo junto al cuerpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por lo que podía ver, no era mucho más grande que él –tal vez veinte o diecinueve años-. Cabello oscuro y una ligera tez bronceada. Su ropa estaba empapada en su sangre. Había sido apuñalado en el pecho y tenía un corte profundo en la garganta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sin duda alguien lo quería muerto…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Intentaron convertirlo—dijo Libo inclinándose a su lado— pero se escondió para que no se lo llevaran…no ha dejado de llorar desde entonces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Libo dijo por ultimo con un ceño triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward no pudo evitar sentir unas inmensas ganas de decirle a Libo que todo estaría bien, y que no debía sentirse mal. Le encantaría también que no tuviese que ver nada de esto de nuevo…pero no era su decisión. Estas eran tareas que no podía evitarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Creo que es tiempo de liberarlo ¿no te parece? —Ed dijo con suavidad, colocando sus manos a unos cuantos centímetros del pecho del cuerpo —. Ya verás cómo en unos minutos su alma comenzara a elevarse lejos de la tormenta. Así que quita esa cara, que yo me encargo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sintió la presencia de Libo relajarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue entonces que presto toda su atención hacia el "contenedor". Sus manos físicamente se mantenían estáticas en el mismo punto, pero podría sentir como la energía del núcleo del chico estaba comenzando a reaccionar ante su presencia. Aun después de tantos encargos como este, la experiencia no paraba de ser tan surrealista. Era tan extraño el entrar y salir dentro de otro cuerpo y aun así mantener cierta conciencia en su cuerpo físico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por fin logro "acercarse" lo suficiente al alma, y fue entonces que le murmuró:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es tiempo de irnos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los sentimientos de </span>
  <em>
    <span>confusión</span>
  </em>
  <span> y </span>
  <em>
    <span>tristeza</span>
  </em>
  <span> no tardaron en invadirlo, pero no dejo que lo amedrentaran y trato de transmitirle algo de calma. A lo cual en unos segundos pareció mejorar la energía del alma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te tengo –Ed lo fue jalando hacia el exterior. Con calma y casi ternura le sujeto hasta dejarlo fuera de su recipiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era de un tono amarillo con ligeros bordes anaranjados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue entonces que los lloriqueos llegaron a hacer presencia en sus oídos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Vamos, vamos, deja ya de llorar –susurro Edward aflojando su agarre–. Déjame a mí los sentimentalismos terrenales, esos no te van a servir en tu camino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tardo varios minutos, hasta que después de varias negociaciones, aquella luz pareció calmarse y comenzó a ascender lejos de las manos de Ed, bajo la mirada de los rubios, se dejó juguetear entre las paredes hasta que se fue desvaneciendo, dejando un suave tintineo detrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logro sentir como su energía lo abandono por un momento y tuvo que recargarse sobre la pared detrás de él. Plegó sus alas y dejo sus ojos cerrarse un momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Ed…?—Sintió el desconcierto de Libo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El cansancio que venía con la transición de almas siempre lo dejaba agotado. Incluso si eran de los más "simples", su energía se consumía en ella por igual—Tranquilo—le dijo a Libo–, solo estoy un poco cansado, en unos segundos estaré como nue-…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus palabras quedaron al aire ante el sorpresivo cambio de aire alrededor de ellos, con una pesadez casi asfixiante y Libo parecía vibrar en algo parecido al terror. Dejo sus ojos entre-abrirse, y lo primero que vio fue al pequeño rubio completamente paralizado, con los ojos dilatados, incluso su cuerpo pareció adquirir una mayor transparencia. Lo siguiente que observo fue el reflejo de aquel espejo polvoriento detrás del chico y la sombra que se reflejaba en ella. A lo único que un alma podría temer era a un devorat y a un…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Libo, vete ahora— dijo levantándose con rapidez, dándole la espalda por completo al extraño, pero manteniendo su atención en el espejo. El chiquillo pareció dudar por un segundo, antes de echarse a correr y desaparecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El reflejo en el espejo comenzó a crecer. El primer impulso de Edward fue lanzarse al vuelo pero ¿a dónde iría? No podía dirigirse al hotel y llevarlo cerca de zonas transitadas, sería un peligro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomó un profundo aliento antes de voltearse y activar la cuchilla de su brazo derecho. Fue entonces el otro ataco con su espada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chocaron armas haciendo sacar chispas entre ellas. La fuerza de su oponente era considerable, por poco le había hecho perder el equilibrio, pero Ed logro recuperarlo antes de que este volviera a golpear contra él. Edward lo esquivo y dando un salto dejo una distancia considerable entre ambos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—"En verdad no puedo dejar que se acerque a otro lado" –pensó Ed sin apartar la mirada de su atacante, quien ahora mirada con detenimiento estaba cubierto con una enorme capucha negra, su piel parecía estar cubierta de hollín, y sus ojos eran de un turbio verde. Era considerablemente más grande que él. Casi podría llegar al tamaño del mayor Armstrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Azariel –hablo con voz ronca el encapuchado, el cual le apuntaba con su espada sin apartar la mirada—, séptimo en la corte angelical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por un momento se quedó en silencio, un poco confundido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes de que recordara</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Técnicamente era a </span>
  <em>
    <span>él</span>
  </em>
  <span> a quien le estaba hablando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No niegues que lo eres– amenazo el sujeto moviendo con violencia su espada al no ver respuesta alguna del rubio—¡Esas alas son toda la evidencia que necesito!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward dejo salir con lentitud sus respiraciones, inseguro de que decir, era obvio que el hombre lo buscaba y estaba en malos términos con él, después de todo tenía una mirada que parecía decir: "Te cortare en pedacitos sino me gusta tu respuesta", por alguna razón le recordaba a la General Armstrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y qué si lo soy?—pregunto, sin quererlo, con un tono prepotente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El sujeto empuño la espada con más fuerza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y así como termino lanzándose contra él.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fue que la tormenta comenzó a caer.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tuvimos suerte, regresamos justos para evitar la lluvia— susurró el teniente Breda observando por ventana la lluvia llenando el ambiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy asintió sin prestar atención, toda su concentración se encontraba en las fotos de la escena. Ahora que las paredes estaban hechas añicos, no estaba seguro de como proseguir con su investigación. Y la idea de pedir a otro alquimista revisar los símbolos no era una opción.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había una razón del por qué Grumman le había pedido discreción en el momento de otorgarle la misión y era el temor de que algún loco alquimista estuviera planeado algo parecido al plan de "Padre".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Expandir la información a otras manos no era seguro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Señor? –tosió alguien a su lado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Era el teniente Cook. Quien parecía mirarlo con un halo de nerviosismo —"Aunque ¿Cuándo no?" —pensó Roy para sí mismo. Él chico había sido así desde que había sido transferido a su equipo hace más de medio año, Roy sabía que era hábil en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, así como que tenía experiencia en misiones encubiertas…aunque en ocasiones su actitud tan nerviosa no parecían darlo mucho a relucir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué sucede teniente?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—El Coronel Hughes accedió a reunirse con usted en el departamento de investigación— anunció el chico mientras le tendía una carpeta ligeramente llena de papeles— y el primer teniente coronel Hawkeye pide lleve con usted los testimonios del sector siete para ir formando el perfil de los sospechosos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy junto las fotos y las metió en el folder ofrecido para acto seguido caminar hacia la puerta— ¿La teniente te dejo otra tarea asignada?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, señor…—dijo algo dudoso mientras paseaba una mano por sus cabellos oscuros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Perfecto –susurro Roy antes de regresar la mirada a Breda—. Necesito que te encamines a la biblioteca y recojas unos libros que ordene apartar y los lleves directamente a la oficina de Hughes, mantén sigilo en cuanto los pidas —se volvió a Cook– si alguien pregunta por mí, me viste salir con una morena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breda sonrió ante lo último, mientras que el teniente solo suspiro, para terminar respondiendo un "Si, señor".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy no tardo en salir por la puerta y encaminarse al departamento de investigaciones, sosteniendo con firmeza el folder. Su mente seguía surcando los patrones en las paredes. En las matices no había ninguna base para la activación de los elementos que estaban alineados la superficie de la pared. A simple vista solo parecía una implicación de ciertos elementos naturales. Había reconocido parte de las matices que él ocupaba en su alquimia de fuego, aunque estaba seguro que no le estaba dando la traducción correcta sin embargo solo eran retazos, no estaban completos y había ciertas corrientes que parecían… ¿unirlos? Aun no estaba seguro. Por eso necesitaba esos libros de la biblioteca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy dejo escapar un suspiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero ahora con la intervención de aquellos hombres, los problemas parecían haberse multiplicado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No estaba seguro de que lado jugarían, pues aunque habían respetado la vida de sus soldados, también las pusieron en riesgo al interferir y destruir las paredes. Eran otra carga de la cual ocuparse, y con solo testimonios como referencias no eran suficientes para desenmascarar a estos hombres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podían ser parte de los mismos que tatuaron las paredes o podría estar en alguna revuelta en contra de ellos. Fuera como fuera, solo significaban problemas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>A menos que sea Maes quien se encargue de ello" </span>
  </em>
  <span>pensó Roy ara si mismo, aunque de inmediato le molesto ese pensamiento, le había hecho la promesa a Gracia de que Maes no se vería implicado en misiones referentes a la alquimia –a lo cual la mujer había reído respondiendo que eso sería inevitable- y ciertamente había cumplido con ella…hasta hacia unos meses, ahora y como estaba la situación, sabía que no avanzaría muy lejos sin su apoyo y no era porque su equipo fuera negligente en ese aspecto, sino porque solo Hughes lograría ver lo que los demás ignorarían, incluyéndose a sí mismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque…tal vez había alguien más</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sería una mala idea hablar con cierto enano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una llamada a Resembool seria parte de su agenda esta semana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>―¡Por fin llegaste!―Soltó una voz cantarina al momento de cruzar la puerta y para cuando Roy lo noto ya tenía frente a su cara un bonche de fotografías de Elysha ―¡Mira los nuevos vestidos de mi bello angelito!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Creí que me habías llamado por trabajo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Mi trabajo como padre es muy importante!–Si las miradas tuvieran poder, tal vez Hughes estaría con un serio caso de quemaduras y muchas fotografías a medio rostizar —. Vamos hombre, quita esa mirada agria ¿acaso no te alegra ver a mi adorable niña?– el tono de Hughes parecía dolido, y aunque Roy sabía que era fingido, no pudo evitar relajar un poco el ceño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Claro que me alegra, pero prefiero verla cuando no estoy tratando de resolver un caso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—En ese caso, que bueno que tienes a mi equipo de investigación a tus servicios —sentencio Hughes con una sonrisa mientras alargaba su mano—. Ahora si me permite General, me gustaría ver las fotos y los testimonios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy suspiro y de inmediato las entrego. Si bien Hughes no encontraría nada nuevo con respecto a la alquimia, bien podría hacerlo en alinear los testimonios con la escena del incidente del sector siete y sacar varias conexiones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de todo, este era su mejor amigo quien había logrado descifrar el plan con el que estaban enredados los altos mandos. Pero sin duda sería algo bueno que en esta ocasión no tuviera que terminar hospitalizado por herida de bala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hughes había tenido suerte de llegar al hospital justo a tiempo, después de todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para cuando el reloj dio las seis y media, la oficina se encontraba iluminada únicamente por la lámpara del escritorio, mientras los testimonios se encontraban dispersos al lado de un bloc de notas con varias anotaciones y tachaduras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy mantenía su mirada sobre el papel, inclinándose sobre la mesa de centro, mientras Hughes limpiaba sus lentes—¿Realmente crees que Aerugo este enlazado a esto?— hablo Roy con suavidad observando el informe del teniente Scott. Hughes asintió con firmeza, colocando de nuevo sus lentes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—El teniente estuvo meses en una misión de investigación allá–expresó antes de agregar señalando uno de los sketch adjuntos; era la imagen de un pequeño zorro llevando en su hocico unas ramillas con arándanos en ellas– además si el símbolo que llevaba era ese, es muy posible que sea originario de algunos pueblos nativos de allá, solo las zonas rurales llevan este tipo de elementos en sus trajes. Tal vez no sea su gobierno el que este enterado. Puede ser que sea algún grupo que se especialice en alquimia ¿Dijiste que la explosión la causo un alquimista, no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy asintió—Se me hace difícil creerlo, aun así. Aerugo es conocido por recursos naturales, a la mejor un poco de alquimia botánica, pero nunca una mineral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hughes le lanzo una mirada divertida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ya sabes, Resembool tampoco no es un lugar de minería y mira los prodigios que nacieron allí—Roy frunció el ceño y empezó diciendo "Sabes a lo que me refiero-" pero de inmediato Hughes le corto— Solo te digo que no te cierres, tal vez tengas razón y estos chicos no sean de Aerugo, pero tampoco lo descartes solo por su historia. Tú más que nadie tiene que saber que sus raíces no dictan lo que hará en su vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy solo le lanzo una mirada neutral, mientras jugueteaba con el lápiz, un hábito que había tomado después de tanto papeleo firmado, escondido y quemado. Sabía lo que se refería Maes, pero aun así, las cosas no cuadraban. La información de alquimia era escasa en las regiones del sur. Claro que había sus excepciones, pero Amestris se había encargado de cortar esa fuente de información hacía décadas y por lo mismo el gobierno de Aerugo se había mantenido de esa manera para evitar descontentos con Amestris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy cruzó los brazos antes de hablar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Suponiendo que tengas razón ¿Por qué acercarse a esa pared? Ya tenemos una ligera descripción de los atacantes, pero ¿qué me dices de los motivos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maes pareció meditarlo por un momento, cerrando los ojos y posando sus manos sobre las rodillas. Dejo salir un largo "mmm" antes de suspirar y declarar:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No lo sé –dijo con naturalidad dejando caer sus hombros, justo antes de agregar—, esta información no nos aporta motivos. Tal vez algo de ira, por como destruyo la pared, pero no la suficiente como lastimar a los soldados. Sea como sea, necesito más detalles para dar mi teoría—le dio a Roy una media sonrisa antes de decir— Por lo tanto, hasta que saques algún significado legible para mí de esas magias oscuras no me moveré.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy no pudo evitar sonreír a esa comparación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tan típico de ti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No importa como lo veas, la alquimia y la magia son exactamente lo mismo para mí –repentinamente los ojos verdes de Maes comenzaron a centellar— ¡Y hablando de eso! ¿Ya te mostré la foto de Elysha cuando fuimos a ver la presentación de magia? ¡Sus ojos brillaban con tanta sorpresa cuando saco aquel conejo del sombrero! ¡Te juro que no hay nada más adorable en este mundo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las fotos están a punto de explotar en la cara de Roy, cuando este grito:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Paso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Pero si vieras-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Solo necesitas ve-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hughes bas-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Solo tienes que mirar!—Roy supo que había perdido en cuanto las fotos cayeron en sus manos y el balbuceo de Maes continuo—. Literalmente tuvimos mucha suerte de encontrarnos los folletos sobre la presentación, normalmente salimos al parque en sábado…-y mientras la narrativa de Hughes continuaba Roy suspiro y se dejó apreciar las fotografías. Era verdad que Elysha se veía muy dulce en las fotos, mirando con ilusión a su padre desde el escenario, llevando encima un vestido de holanes color verde pero era de esperarse, pues había sacado los rasgos delicados de Gracia después de todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parecía que se encontraban en un especie de teatro, por como lo había dicho Hughes no había parecido más que un evento de magia en la calle—… La verdad es que estamos planeando volver a visitar ese hotel ¿tal vez podrías acompañarnos? El restaurante de ahí mismo es muy bueno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Creo que eso podrá esperar hasta que terminemos con este asunto-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Vamos Mustang no seas un aguafiestas!—dijo Hughes golpeando las espalda de Roy, casi haciendo que este tirara las fotos—Además, venden un exquisito pastel de espinacas, incluso Gracia dijo que era el mejor que había probado hasta ahora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy dejo que una sonrisa se deslizara por sus labios, es verdad que tenía tiempo de no comer un bueno pastel de espinacas y el pan con café estaba empezando a perder su sabor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tomare esa sonrisa como un si —dijo Maes mientras se estiraba— pero tomaras el tour completo, desde el espectáculo de magia hasta el restaurante ¡Elysha estará feliz de tener a su tío Roy un rato!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un encogimiento de hombros fue la respuesta de Roy, mientras seguía recorriendo las fotos. Algo que nunca admitiría en voz alta, principalmente en presencia de Hughes, era que el buen ojos que tenía este para las fotografías. Desde las luces hasta el ángulo, todas las tomas se veían perfectas y naturales. Y mientras seguía pasando las fotos, una de ellas llamo su atención; Elysha y Gracia eran el foco principal de la foto, posando a un lado del afiche del espectáculo, sonrientes, mirando a la cámara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Esa es mi favorita - la sonrisa de Hughes no tardó en aparecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha Roy en ocasiones le era difícil creer que había pasado meses sin tener estas extensas platicas o momentos sin estar forrado de imágenes de Elysha. Los periodos en que se la pasaba en la oficina, encerrado, firmando documentos y reportes sin parar en un día "normal" eran interrumpidos por una o dos llamadas de Hughes para parlotear un rato sobre lo maravillosa y encantadora que era Gracia y de cómo Elysha sería una excelente todóloga* en el futuro, sobre que tenía que encontrar una esposa o simplemente para quedar para verse en el bar de siempre...pero en el momento en que Maes había sido atacado, literalmente todo se suspendió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Literalmente tuvo que mover tierra y mar para saber qué había pasado con Maes después de esa llamada aquella noche. Nadie de Central soltaba información. Intentaron colándose entre las líneas telefónicas, pero Fuery no logro obtener nada de allí. Llamo a Grumman para ver si le había llegado algún comunicado, pero él tampoco tenía información. Fue hasta que Madame Christmas le dio una llamada que se enteró del intento de asesinato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hughes había tenido suerte de que un joven pasara por allí esa noche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de ese incidente, ir a verlo y sacar toda la información, para Roy el siguiente paso fue simple.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Toma a tu esposa, a tu hija, y váyanse de aquí"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviamente Maes se negó de inmediato y Roy lamentablemente tuvo que jugar </span>
  <em>
    <span>esa</span>
  </em>
  <span> carta.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¿Que harás cuando no sea a ti quien apunten?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>De allí el resto fue historia. Desaparecieron en algún lugar, fuera de Amestris. Ni siquiera Roy se enteró a donde se fueron, pero ese era el punto después de todo. Para los militares el Teniente Coronel Maes Hughes había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Roy y se equipó se encargaron de dejar las pistas adecuadas para que se creyera que había sido secuestrado...y luego encontrado muerto. Por motivos de seguridad tampoco revelaron el paradero de su esposa e hija, y los altos mandos no dieron señales de querer empujar más allá, lo cual era bastante sospechoso en sí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tal vez ya sea tiempo de guardar todo esto –interrumpió Hughes sus pensamientos tomando los folders y metiendo las fotos y anotaciones dentro de ellos. Roy asintió siguiendo sus acciones, tomando de paso los libros que había encargado a Brenda y en unos cuantos minutos la habitación había recuperado su orden. A diferencia del tiempo que se habían llevado allí, siendo que eran las ocho y cuarto de la noche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La habitación se había enfriado, lo cual era de esperarse, el invierno aun no terminaba de despedirse de Central y sin duda sufriría durante su viaje a casa sin su bufanda, la cual se había quedado en su oficina, muy posiblemente ahora con llave. No se consideraba alguien perezoso, vago tal vez, pero no perezoso, sin embargo la idea de cruzar los tres edificios solo por una bufanda….no. Salieron de la oficina, siendo acompañados por una ligera platica, principalmente Hughes hablando y Roy asintiendo. Cuando salieron del edificio, Roy tuvo que acceder a un recorrido a su casa en el auto de Maes, el paraguas también se había quedado en la oficina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te debo una.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sinceramente, que harías sin mi o Hawkeye —le bromeó—, y hablando de ella, no recuerdo haberla visto acompañándote. Es raro verte sin ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tuvo que ir a cumplir cierto servicio con algunos de los seleccionados para seguridad, Grumman quiere estar seguro que están calificados, no quiere que haya ningún desliz en el evento de Restauración de Amestris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había comenzado a tener lugar después del día prometido. Su principal objetivo, según Grumman, era incentivar a la sociedad de Amestris a reintegrar a los ishbalas, a dejar las diferencias a un lado. El primer año fue realmente difícil no notar que aun existían demasiadas tensiones entre ambos grupos étnicos, principalmente por parte de los ishbalas. Así que tratando de mejorar el ambiente, al siguiente año el Führer decidió hacerlo un poco menos, exuberante, más similar a un festival. Los que rompieron las tensiones fueron los niños, pues varios cirqueros decidieron unirse a la causa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviamente este año continuarían con la celebración.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Elysha no ha dejado de hablar de ello desde que Gracia marco la fecha en el calendario…—y así seguía la diatriba dulce sobre Elysha. Roy dejo recorrer sus ojos por las calles iluminadas y completamente empapadas. Algunas personas caminaba con tranquilidad bajo sus paraguas, otras corrían tratando de evitar la lluvia…y fue entonces que algo llamo su atención.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>La visión comenzó a fallarle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y no pudo evitar sentir algo de pánico</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El cansancio mental era algo que conocía muy bien, pero físicamente su cuerpo había olvidado todas aquellas sensaciones de fatiga, hambre y derrota. Sabía que estaba a punto de colapsar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oculto en este callejón, a un lado de un contenedor de basura, siendo cubierto poco a poco por las gotas de lluvia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sera una revisión fácil</span>
  </em>
  <span> –dijo Dylan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>No pasara nada</span>
  </em>
  <span>– complemento Alice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La ira comenzó a burbujear dentro de él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No había querido salir del hotel desde un inicio. Había dicho a Dylan que se quedaría para revisar los horarios de los guardias y ver los siguientes cambios. Necesitaba planear las siguientes rondas y revisar los informes de Will y Jane que Alice se había encargo de hacerle posponer desde su misión en Creta…¡Hacia más de cuatro meses!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¡Debería estar leyendo esos informes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¡Tendría que estar en su oficina!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¡Necesitaba saber que estaban bien!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—No me importa como…–jadeo tratando de levantarse del suelo– …tengo que salir de aq-Agh—las náuseas atacaron con fuerza y las piernas no paraban de temblarle, tuvo que usar su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder ni soltar el contenedor de basura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomó varias respiraciones antes de dar el siguiente paso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y así el siguiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y el siguiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hasta que una botella se atravesó en su camino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–¡Agh!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ni siquiera tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para parar amortiguar la caída con sus manos. Cayo en con fuerza sobre un charco de lluvia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿En serio no tienes algo más que lanzarme?–Pregunto con sarcasmo al aire– ¡Adelante!, ya nada puede ir peor…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Ed…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él conocía esa voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabía su nombre pero su mente no parecía hacer el enlace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era alguien importante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguien con una sonrisa tan arrogante que solo deseabas borrarla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero ahora parecía tan frágil y lejana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quería mirarle a la cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero estaba demasiado cansado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Volvió a repetir su nombre, pero ahora parecía hablar desde un túnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las siluetas comenzaron a difuminarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sintió una mano tomarlo de su hombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era tan cálida a comparación de su cuerpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenía tanto sueño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguien hacia preguntas, pero no lograba pensar con claridad. Y mientras sus parpados iban cayendo más y más, la voz era más insistente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero el sueño logro reclamarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y todo se volvió oscuridad.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>